


圭司与祐太郎

by Anonymous



Category: dele (TV)
Genre: M/M, 圭祐, 祐圭
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 短篇集。每篇都是个独立的小故事，ooc程度不等。





	1. 【圭祐】Furry Love

圭司注意到，办公室里养的这只小猫咪最近几乎都不打鼾了。也许是生活变得规律，祐太郎刚来这里时还有些苍白的脸颊最近渐渐染上血色，粉刺暗疮不定期爆发的苹果肌也恢复成光滑洁白的模样，只有鼻梁和双眼之间那块影影绰绰的雀斑还倔强地留在上面，倒也不是调节作息就能解决的问题。  
停下敲键盘的手，圭司转动轮椅悄悄靠近睡在斜对面双人沙发上的小猫咪。祐太郎今天穿了一件橙灰相间的长袖线衫，腿上裹着那条出镜率极高的水洗牛仔裤，两脚闪闪发光的新跑鞋是舞姐上周末在烤肉店犒劳两人时附带的奖励。毛茸茸的脑袋就着仰卧的姿势朝圭司这边歪着，鼻息舒缓的节奏摆明了此人睡得很熟。  
圭司盯着这张偷偷瞥过无数次的睡脸，鼓起勇气向那毛茸茸的脑袋伸出手。  
祐太郎发质意外地有点硬，拨弄间散出一股被阳光晒过的洗发水味。圭司像给猫顺毛一般，从头顶小小的发旋往耳后慢慢摩挲，末了还不忘拿指尖缠两下脖子上过长的发梢。  
眼睛是如何变得无法从祐太郎身上挪开，圭司想不出，只是看到对方递交的辞呈时胸口好似吃了一记闷棍，这种感觉分明在宣告：他在你心里早已不仅仅是朋友了。  
所以啊，祐太郎，看到你回来我真的很高兴。圭司这么想着，继续慢慢梳理小猫咪乱成一团的头发。当双人沙发不再被地下室天窗洒落的光线侵蚀，圭司终于满意地收回手。正准备转动轮椅，小猫咪却像闻到了鱼腥突然伸爪钩住圭司的胳膊。  
“你要去哪？”  
“工作。放开。”  
“不要。很舒服，再多摸我几下。”  
祐太郎一骨碌翻下沙发，像一条大狗乐呵呵地凑过来，就这么半跪着扒拉到轮椅上，脑袋使劲往圭司脸前蹭。  
“再多摸我几下嘛，今天好不容易睡这么香……”  
“你最近天天从中午睡到晚饭好吧！喂、别蹭鼻子！”  
只僵持了十多秒，圭司便抚摸起抵在自己胸口的毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“哇……好舒服。”  
“为什么非要我做这种事，被摸够了就去买晚饭。”  
“因为我知道阿圭喜欢我，”祐太郎说着又往圭司脖颈蹭，“我也很喜欢阿圭。”  
颇有节奏的动作应声讪讪停下。祐太郎仰起头，目光锁定轮椅上这个老是心口不一的家伙。圭司的睫毛很长，长到像两排细密的刷子架在颧骨上方，很轻易就在光洁的皮肤上留下两道阴影，优雅又迷人。平日里态度不时带刺的眼珠此刻没了那股与世隔绝的淡泊，虹膜深处有什么东西正往外激流涌动着，却又好像害怕决堤一般不肯轻易松口。  
“你……”  
祐太郎没让对方说出这句也许会是扫兴的话，径直拿舌头撬开圭司的嘴，拼命吸住能遇到的一切温热。他感到轮椅上的人节拍终于乱了，心中不禁狂喜。  
圭司，圭司，圭司。祐太郎反复默念着这个名字，一边放任心脏变得血脉偾张。要是能早点戳破对方就好了——那每次半睡将醒时从头顶飘过来的视线，普通朋友才不会那样专注地打量。而当一个人察觉到这种注视又默许它恣意生长，眷恋就再也不是单向通行。  
圭司几乎是用掐的才把这只兴奋过度的大狗从身上揭下来。祐太郎的吻技毫无章法，把圭司呛了个半死不说，黑衬衫最上面的两粒扣子也不知道飞哪去了。  
“你、咳！你接过吻吗？”  
圭司很认真地问对方。祐太郎带着一丝被强行推开的不快就地坐下。  
“哦，亲亲的话幼儿园就和喜欢的女孩子玩过，这个……舌吻？你是第一个。”  
圭司不能理解为什么对方吻技如此烂还笑得这么开心。  
“舌吻是吻，你这叫刷牙。”  
“别这么冷淡嘛，你嫌弃我可以学的，我学东西很快的。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你过来。”  
圭司让祐太郎重新爬上自己的膝盖。  
“记住，接吻是交换呼吸，不是乱啃。”  
下巴被轻轻抬起，圭司那张美貌的脸不断压近，直到视线充满细密的睫毛。鼻息拂上肌肤，温热又平缓，隐隐带来一股即将消失的薄荷味。祐太郎先是觉到嘴唇表面被啄了一下，而后上唇被湿漉漉地吮吸，这使他不得不半张开嘴，调整呼吸去迎合对方缓慢绵长的爱抚。圭司似乎特别中意他下唇的形状，每回都细细描绘过才长驱直入。舌尖黏腻的交缠让祐太郎第一次了解，原来口腔的神经也可以接收信息，继而产生这种微弱的电流，并源源不断往下腹聚集过去。  
赶在两人电池满格之前，圭司主动结束了这教科书式的法式热吻。瞅着这只被打回原形的小猫咪，圭司强迫自己不去关注那潮红的鼻尖和泛着水光的眼睛。  
“嗯！学会了吗？”  
圭司清清喑哑的嗓子，再次询问还没从冲击中完全恢复的祐太郎。  
“那个……阿圭。”  
“嗯？”  
“再来一次行吗？”

-FIN-


	2. 【圭祐】Flirting Online

这天晚上，祐太郎又翻来覆去地开始睡不着觉。最近总是这样，每隔两到三个星期总会抓心挠肺地开始失眠，锻炼、泡澡、喝热牛奶，甚至连吃安眠药都不好使。个中原因祐太郎心里也明白，自从四年前和婚介公司的女友闹掰，空窗期一直持续到现在。刚开始时他还会对着珍藏的光碟自给自足，可没多久就兴趣缺缺，享受过交流乐趣的人怎么可能再回头去热衷一场独角戏呢？  
起床冲了个凉水澡，祐太郎索性歪到沙发上开始看电视。乌黑的屏幕一亮，两具赤裸的身躯交缠在洁白的床单，伴随一阵不可描述的哼哼唧唧，妈的，是深夜番。祐太郎气得按了OFF键。  
“啊——火大。谁来帮帮叔叔解决一下生理问题啊，再这样下去绝对会影响工作……”  
对了，工作。祐太郎想起了他的上司。阿圭现在不也是空窗期吗？  
其实祐太郎一直很好奇圭司平时都是怎么解决这些问题的。他想起以前在福利院打工时认识的病患说过，下半身丧失行动能力之后那方面也大不如从前，其实很痛苦。圭司以前也不是没有过女朋友，那……  
祐太郎鬼使神差地拿起了手机。

——睡了吗？我睡不着，能陪我聊聊吗？

看了眼时间，凌晨两点半。这时候还没睡的话兴许和自己是一条船上的人。祐太郎这么想着把手伸进裤腰，慢慢来回摩挲肚脐附近的肌肤。  
“回还是不回呢……啊、好快！”  
十五秒不到圭司就回复了信息。

——你以为现在几点了？

“嗯？”祐太郎控制不住歪到两边的嘴角，“有、嫌、疑。”

——你在干嘛？  
——和你有什么关系？  
——真冷淡哪。难道你也失眠？  
——很奇怪吗？  
      对成年人来说很正常。  
——诶~  
      原来阿圭也会失眠呀。能告诉我原因吗？  
      看看和我的一不一样。  
——我为什么要告诉你？

“哎呀，有戏。”祐太郎嘴角往两边拉得更宽了。

——难道是长夜漫漫，怀念异性的体温？  
——你胡说什么呢？  
      我在做程序。  
——真的？  
——。  
——那我问你个问题可以吗？  
——讲。  
——欲求不满睡不着怎么办？

刚发完祐太郎就后悔了。这好像不是能随便和人讨论的话题，搞不好还会伤了对方的自尊。  
“怎么办……哎、又这么快？！”

——你小子不知道什么叫自慰吗？  
——知道啊。人家试过了不管用嘛。  
——那就请去风俗店。  
——现在有点晚了，而且人家没钱（哭  
——那我没办法了，晚安。

“怎么能这样！”  
祐太郎直接拨通了圭司的电话。果不其然，对方接电话很快，语气也很恼火。  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“阿圭你就陪陪我嘛，我睡不着的话明天工作也没法集中精神，会给你造成麻烦的。”  
“……”  
“阿圭？”  
“我明白了。你现在在哪？”  
“在家啊。”  
“我是问你是不是……在床上。”  
“不是，在沙发上躺着。”  
祐太郎听见电话那头传来明显的吸气声。  
“在沙发上也可以。你衣服穿着吗？”  
“当然穿着啊，这天气不适合裸奔吧。”  
“听好。你现在找一个舒服的位置坐下，或者躺着。”  
祐太郎照做了。  
“好了，我侧着躺下了。”  
“和大腿比起来，你屁股更敏感吗？”  
“哈？”  
祐太郎有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我是问你，大腿和屁股被摸的话哪个更有感觉？”  
“当然是大腿了。不对、阿圭，你问这个干什么？”  
“你不是说欲求不满睡不着觉吗？”  
“……我是这么说了。但——”  
“你还说自己解决不管用对吧？”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
祐太郎渐渐明白过来圭司想做什么，脸不禁红到耳根。  
“那就照我说的做。当然，你接受不了不想做也可以。”  
“……我考虑一下。”  
“给你一分钟。”  
电话调教？祐太郎想着这个只在小说和DVD里见过的词咬起了手指。对象可是阿圭呀。五小时之后自己还要上班。  
“想好了没有？”  
“……这不还没到一分钟嘛？”  
“你这人真麻烦。我挂电话了。”  
“别别别、阿圭，我做，我做！就是……”  
“什么？”  
“请对我……温柔一点。”  
“……”  
“阿圭？”  
“我知道了。”  
根据圭司的指示，祐太郎右手举着电话，左手自侧腹一点点往下滑到大腿内侧，开始画圈抚摸这片相对柔软的血肉。刚换下来的左手有点凉，祐太郎画了好一会儿圈才感到那种舒适的瘙痒。  
“怎么样？和平常用惯用手感觉不一样吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“再往上一点试试。”  
左手再抬到股沟，祐太郎五指微微发力，顺着人鱼线的角度按照一贯方式揉捏那块能带来微弱电流的褶皱。熟悉又陌生的触觉令祐太郎眯起眼，他突然有点想听情话。  
“呐，阿圭。”  
“嗯？”  
“能夸夸我吗？”  
“怎么夸？”  
“嗯……就是那种，爱人好像会在床上说的。”  
“……就这一次。就这一次，知道吗？”  
“嗯。”  
缱绻的低语从听筒那侧传来。祐太郎听见圭司轻轻唤他“甜心”，他是他的“小太阳”，他的鼻子很可爱，手指很漂亮，笑起来的嘴角让人忍不住想去亲吻，穿短上衣不小心漏出的裸腰让人忍不住想去触碰……他有很多很多连自己都不知道的优点，而这一切都在撩拨着圭司冰冷的内心。  
“啊，阿圭，啊……”  
“差不多了吗？”  
对方的声音此刻听起来有点哑，不过祐太郎顾不了这么多了。  
“阿圭……亲我一下。”  
“你……”  
圭司还是照做了。祐太郎不自觉叫了出来。久违的冲击敲打着神经，祐太郎绷紧双腿感受这过山车一样的体验。有那么一瞬，他好像看到一双黑色的眸子正在头顶凝视自己。  
“喂，你还好吗？怎么不说话了？”  
“阿圭。”  
“嗯。”  
“今天早上到办公室，我能先抱抱你吗？”  
“……随你便。”

-FIN-


	3. 【祐圭】沙雕故事之知男而上

掀开新娘及腰面纱的那一刻，真柴祐太郎的内心是崩溃的。  
“爸！”他冲五步之外身边跟着一群小弟并用手帕来回擦眼泪的老父亲大吼，“爸！新娘怎么是男的？”  
“孩子啊，爸爸也没办法啊，你妈死之前说我们家一定要和坂上家联姻才能继续做生意，对方正好也有这个意思，可是你两个双胞胎妹妹今年才五岁……”  
“不是啊！爸！问题不在这啊爸！你看这下巴上粉底没遮住的胡茬！你看这钻石项链后面的喉结！你看这肩膀和胳膊上的肌肉！还有前面漏出来的胸毛——”  
“我的胸毛怎么了？”  
“什——”  
“我就问你，我的胸毛怎么了？我腿上也有毛！人家又不是想长成这样家族遗传的没有办法！你要是嫌弃我今天就回家！这婚不结了！”  
穿着香槟色低胸鱼尾裙的坂上圭司愤怒地扯下头纱，踢掉高跟鞋转身就往教堂门口跑，无奈鱼尾裙裹得腿迈不开步子，整个人就像扫地机器人一般在红毯上匀速前进。  
“啊啊！圭司！别走啊千万别走啊……”  
没等哭唧唧的老父亲伸手，真柴家的两个五岁双胞胎花童就已经一左一右扑上前去，紧紧抓住圭司礼服的鱼尾大声哀求：“大哥哥你别走！救救哥哥吧！大哥哥你别走！”  
“喂！”坂上家送亲来的伴郎团头头抽出甩棍摔得老响，“你们真柴家几个意思？我们大小姐性子刚烈宁死不愿结亲，二少爷念及两家情分好心舍身顶替，这二逼崽子竟然敢侮辱二少爷的胸毛，我们家二少爷的胸毛是你们能侮辱得起的吗？”  
“祐太郎！快道歉！”  
“可是爸……”  
“你想气死我是吗？好，我现在就死给你看！”  
老父亲说着拔出手枪，咔哒上了保险栓。坂上家伴郎团见状也全都纷纷掏出枪，两边随时准备开火。  
“爸爸爸爸爸您别，您别，我道歉！我道歉！”  
“快去！”  
真柴·黑道家的傻儿子·懵逼·祐太郎浑身发软地扭到坂上·不高兴·假胸快掉了·圭司面前，深深低下头。  
“我错了。我不该嫌弃你的胸毛，原谅我吧。”  
“……还有呢？”  
“哎？”  
“刚才的后续呢？把头抬起来。”  
祐太郎战战兢兢站直身子。圭司一把抓过他的下巴，狠狠吻上嘴唇。  
咚！  
从刚才起就一身冷汗的牧师终于晕了过去。

“感谢您前来参加婚宴，回去时请路上小心。”  
机械地复述台词，机械地控制面部表情，机械地向宾客鞠躬道谢，祐太郎无比惧怕零点钟声的响起。偷偷瞄一眼身旁重新刮过胡子剃了毛又换了一身波西米亚长裙打扮的圭司，对方立得笔挺的裸背竟然有点——好看？  
“那个，圭……圭司。”  
“叫我圭就行。”  
对方原装睫毛超长的眼睛妩媚地看过来，祐太郎咕嘟咽了下口水。  
糟糕，是心动的感觉。  
“我、我去外面抽根烟。”  
转身前，祐太郎脸上又被强迫留下一枚唇印。

五星级酒店的露台风有点凉。祐太郎抽着烟，以一百二十度斜角凭靠在栏杆上，想着自己为什么这么倒霉。虽说人在江湖身不由己，坂上家既惹不起也躲不起，可对方怎么看都比自己强壮很多，就算身高比自己矮上半头，初夜吃亏的也铁定是自己。  
恐菊花不保。祐太郎不禁悲从中来。  
“大哥！你在这儿哪！老爷到处找你找不着，快发火了又。”  
“阿哲，”祐太郎泪汪汪望向不断朝自己靠近的小弟，“你大哥今天晚上恐怕要失去一些东西了。”  
“那敢情好哇！咱们万年被女人甩的大哥终于臣服在了男人脚下，可喜可贺。”  
“有你这么安慰人的吗！呜哇——”  
一头扎进小弟怀里，祐太郎嘤嘤哭了个够。

新婚夫夫的房间被安排在酒店最豪华的包间，屋内一排闪瞎狗眼的金黄装饰和水晶吊灯，因此祐太郎在推门进去的时候并没马上注意到坐在沙发上穿白衬衫和紧身西裤的翩翩公子就是刚刚强吻了他两次的女装大佬。  
“欢迎回家。你眼怎么肿了？”  
“啊……”  
圭司伸手去碰祐太郎哭肿的眼眶，这让祐太郎心跳突然加速。  
“来吧，先去洗个澡，我会对你温柔一点。”  
机械地进入浴室，机械地反锁上门，机械地脱光衣服，机械地打开花洒，机械地清洗皮肤，机械地，不对，仔细地洗干净【哔——】和【哔——】，祐太郎擦干身体围上浴巾准备迎接自己的命运。  
半小时后。  
“啊，啊，啊，祐太郎，再快点……”  
健硕的双臂箍得他生疼，他报复似的一口咬住对方脖子。  
这男人的味道竟是该死的甜美。

-FIN-


	4. 【圭祐】糖果、山楂和熊的蜜罐

“感谢惠顾，祝您幸福。”  
应祐太郎要求，珠宝店的柜员为他和圭司的对戒选了个椭圆形状、带烫金花纹的蓝盒子。虽然两人早已说好，戒指一经交换就再也不褪下，可祐太郎还是想把这一次性的小盒子带在身边，用来给往后每年的纪念日增添惊喜。  
婚礼定在由圭司抓阄选出的11月22日。当时祐太郎玩儿似的把两人生日、第一次见面、第一次亲吻、第一次做爱、第一次约会、第一次旅行以及所有东西方节假日一股脑儿做成纸签塞进盒子里让圭司抽，唯独圭司抽中了感恩节，而恰巧就是抽签那天的一个月后。  
苦笑着骂他“乱来”、“文不对题”的圭司最后却也在他的软磨硬泡下同意了的举办婚礼的打算，只是希望形式低调，一切从简。  
祐太郎看看两人去欧洲旅行时圭司买给他的方盘手表，现在去拿礼服好像太早了。离开店内走上大街，十一月还带些温柔暖意的阳光照落下来，祐太郎伸长脖子去迎接那升到半空的太阳，闭上眼充分感受热量给予眼球的舒缓。  
突如其来地，他想圭司了。  
好想见他。祐太郎掏出手机，拨通了圭司的号码。  
“你在哪儿？”  
“在新家。窗帘刚送来。你戒指拿了吗？”  
“嗯。我现在过去行吗？我想你了。”  
“来吧。”  
两人为今后共同生活选择的房子坐落在埼玉，隔壁是个公园，离荒川很近。考虑到方便圭司进出，设计师给出的方案省掉了所有楼梯，参考回廊的特征把院子留在中央，带落地窗的生活空间呈六边形环绕在四周，屋顶还有祐太郎心心念念的日光花园。  
“请给我一打向日葵。”  
花店老板是个和舞长得有点像的美人。祐太郎接过用牛皮纸包好的花束，顺手从边上抽了一朵戳到她眼前。  
“我明天要和心爱的人结婚了。祝福我吧！”  
“啊……”  
不等收下向日葵的美人发话，祐太郎吐了吐舌头就蹦蹦跳跳地笑着回到大街。快到地铁口他又分了一支给弹木吉他卖唱的墨镜大叔，得到一段《1017小节的情歌》作为还礼。  
溢出胸腔的喜悦令祐太郎微醺。倚着车窗，他回想数月来和圭司度过的点点滴滴，一切都像是个编织得过于华丽的梦，梦里有爱，有彩虹，有远方，有所有诗人能想到的拿来书写美好的东西。  
他不自觉痴笑开，毫不介意身边乘客投来的目光。  
祐太郎几乎是跑着闯进新家玄关。他的挚爱正在客厅的落地窗前检查刚装上的双层纱帘。他正面冲上去隔着花束给了圭司一个大大的拥抱。  
“……我真幸福。”  
“你又是跑来的，”圭司眼睛带着笑意，伸手轻轻帮他理顺被气流打散的头发，“花瓶在那边，选个合适的插上吧。”  
十朵向日葵在带纹理的磨砂鹤嘴瓶中挤成一团明亮的火焰。祐太郎托着瓶底虔诚地把它放到隔壁书房供圭司工作的大号柳木写字台上。  
“你不热吗？我开了暖气。”  
祐太郎这才注意到圭司上身只穿着一件蓝色长袖T恤。他脱掉自己那恼人的羊皮外套，从牛仔裤口袋里掏出戒指盒。  
“要不要先戴上试试看？”  
圭司朝他伸出左手。金属冰凉的触感袭来。这是两枚相当朴素的铂金戒指，只在内侧互相刻着对方名字的缩写。圭司的戒指要比祐太郎的大上一圈，两人抬起手，借穿透窗玻璃的光线端详这两枚尺寸贴合的指环。  
“对了！”祐太郎嬉笑着钻进推到墙角的半扇纱帘后面，用脑袋顶起一大块布料，“阿圭快看，我像不像新娘？”  
纱帘轻盈洁白的布料覆盖着祐太郎修长年轻的躯体，他催促圭司转动轮椅靠近，然后撑起纱帘一角，将两人一同纳入其中。  
“来做吧。”  
小猫咪抓起主人的手放到嘴边亲吻舔舐。圭司揽过祐太郎的腰，让对方和自己贴近。旖旎的空气很快在这临时的小小空间内散开，圭司一遍又一遍地爱抚祐太郎裸露温暖的肌肤，他的手和舌滑过后背、前胸、腰际、臀缝，最后停留在那个给两人带来过许多美妙体验的密处。  
深入之前他们又交换了很多湿吻。祐太郎双手攀住椅背，低头注视圭司热意渐浓的眼睛。水声敲打着鼓膜，性爱的节奏在加快，祐太郎卖力动着，直到控制不住喉咙漏出惊呼。  
爆发的瞬间他们都颤抖地叫了对方的名字。  
新家浴缸很大，圭司让祐太郎靠在自己胸口，用花洒冲去小猫咪头顶的泡沫。  
“阿圭，”祐太郎眯起眼睛问，“你说我爸妈明天会来吗？”  
“请柬已经发出去了。你没给他们打电话吗？”  
祐太郎摇头。圭司拿毛巾仔细擦干怀中甜心的头发，在祐太郎耳边留下一串低语。

“看，我选的对吧，你穿白色也很好。”  
试衣镜映出的两人让圭司不由得发怔。轮椅上白西装黑衬衫的自己和站在身旁黑西装白衬衫的祐太郎。  
“来，起——司。”  
祐太郎按下快门，圭司发现照片里的小猫咪近乎不检点地吐着舌头。  
“明天舞和明奈都会来。”  
“嗯。”  
“你看这誓词还行吗？”  
圭司把手机递给祐太郎。  
“啊……这么直接念出来的话我大概会哭。”  
“我改一下吧。”  
“不，不用。就让我哭出来好了。”  
举行仪式的地点是个很小的社区教堂。22号上午，两人做好所有准备驱车来到这个闹中取静的目的地。盛装的舞和明奈在门口等着，祐太郎意外地发现父母和他们各自的家人也都来了。  
“去吧。”圭司朝那群人的方向动动下巴。祐太郎这才明白昨晚圭司溜进院子打了很久的电话是为了什么。  
“……谢谢。我爱你。”  
两人在亲友们的簇拥下走进教堂。小小的圣坛上装饰着红玫瑰和白雏菊的花束，身份是前委托人父亲的中年神甫亲切地向他们问好。  
“我好紧张。”  
祐太郎朝身边看起来很冷静的圭司小声嘀咕。不过圭司紧绷到不自然的唇线出卖了他。  
“那么，现在我宣布，坂上圭司先生和真柴祐太郎先生的结婚仪式正式开始。在二位共同迈进新生活之前，如果在座诸位有任何他们不能结合的理由或事实，请立即提出或永远保持沉默。嗯。没有吗？很好。那么，坂上圭司先生。”  
“嗯、是。”  
“你愿意接受真柴祐太郎先生成为你的终生伴侣，无论前方有何苦难，互相扶持成全、共同分享喜悦，不离不弃，直到生命尽头，如若一方不幸先行离开，另一方必须和以前一样努力生活，把永恒的爱意变成滋养生命的泥土吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
“真柴祐太郎先生。”  
“……是。”  
“你愿意接受坂上圭司先生成为你的终生伴侣，无论前方路途多舛，互相接受理解、共同丰富人生，不离不弃，直到生命尽头，如若一方不幸先行离开，另一方必须和以前一样努力生活，让失去的悲伤化作怀念扎根的基石吗？”  
“我愿意，神甫先生。”  
“现在，请你们交换戒指，作为交换誓言的见证。”  
给圭司套上戒指时祐太郎悄悄瞥了眼坐席，和舞一起笑着抹眼泪的还有自己的父亲。  
“现在，新郎可以亲吻新郎了。”  
祐太郎俯身朝圭司靠近。当两人鼻尖就要碰到一起，圭司用只有祐太郎能听见的音量第一次直白地表达了自己的爱意。  
“我爱你。永远。”

-FIN-


	5. 【圭祐】家猫物语

男友刚送的玻璃花瓶又被乱窜的家猫给碰得碎了一地。真柴铃今天午休的间隙已经在远程app上目睹了一切，这已经是这个月换的第三个花瓶了。  
“祐——太——郎！”  
晚上下班回到单身公寓，真柴铃连外套都没脱，气呼呼地走到在被炉前悠然舔毛的细长橘公猫身边，揪住后颈皮把它拎起来带到案发现场上空。  
“这是这个月第几个了？你自己看看，嗯？”  
祐太郎左右甩动尾巴，喉咙呜呜地表达被拎的不满。  
“哈？还敢犟嘴？你看着我的眼睛。”  
一人一猫对视了足足半分钟。从那双浑圆的瞳孔里，铃看不出半点悔意。  
“真是败给你了，混小子！”  
将祐太郎丢上沙发，铃着手收拾残局。刚用毛巾擦完地板上的水，男友夏辉带着晚饭过来了。  
“小夏，抱歉，你刚送的花瓶又被祐太郎给打碎了。”  
“是吗？祐太郎，你最近怎么了？”  
夏辉温柔地给趴到他脚边打呼噜的祐太郎顺毛，公猫甜腻地喵了一声。  
“为什么它这么喜欢你啊？每天给它喂食洗澡的人可是我啊！”  
“谁知道呢……对吧，祐太郎？”  
“真是的。我看我们早点结婚好了，有你在它就不闹腾了。”  
“是个好办法，我赞成。”  
“但是和你结婚的话以后是会生孩子的对吧？照顾小孩很忙哎，那样的话祐太郎不是有点可怜？”  
“没关系啊，孩子可以跟它一起玩嘛。”  
“嗯……总觉得哪里有点不太好。嗯……哦！对了，小夏！我们结婚了再去领养一只猫吧！给祐太郎作伴！”  
“那样的话不要个大一点的房子不行。好，我会为了你和祐太郎努力工作的！”  
桐谷夏辉兑现他的承诺是在差不多一年后。细雪纷飞的季节，结束七年爱情长跑的新婚夫妇各自从市中心的单身公寓搬到了郊区一栋带独立院子的两层小楼里。  
“哇，好漂亮。祐太郎，快看，这个是你哦。”  
圣诞树上和彩灯挂在一起的还有一大串铃和夏辉的照片，最靠近树顶星星的那张是两人抱着祐太郎的合影。  
“对了，铃。刚才我从便利店过来的时候看见公园那边有一家‘坂上宠物诊所’，祐太郎最近不是有点拉肚子吗？”  
“是吗？那好近哎。明天我带它去看看吧。”  
第二天一早，婚假和连休撞到一起的铃在夏辉的协助下连追带骗好不容易才把祐太郎塞进猫包。  
“呼……好累。养猫原来这么累的吗？”  
“你终于知道了呀？我以前一个人抓它的时候都快土下坐求它别躲了。”  
“嘛，不过看它现在这怂怂的样子，大概知道自己要被带去哪里了吧？”  
“哼。明明刚刚闹得这么凶。祐太郎，妈妈是为了你好才这样的，不要记恨妈妈哦。”  
担心去太早诊所不开门的铃抱着祐太郎在公园转了一圈，发现新家附近四处晃荡的野猫很多，走着走着就撞见了一只大白和一只虎斑在打架。  
“呜哇。这么打会受伤的吧。祐太郎，像你这种没见过世面的软脚虾还是乖乖待在家里好了。”  
坂上宠物诊所的主治医生坂上舞是个优雅干练的长发美人，铃对她的第一印象很是满意。  
“没什么大问题，只要注意别再让它吃太多人的食物就可以了。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“不客气。”  
“对了，我刚刚进来的时候看见那边笼子里有一只很安静的三脚黑猫，眼睛亮亮的好漂亮。”  
“啊，你说圭司？那孩子是前两年被附近的学生从引擎盖里救出来的野猫。本来治好了几个人想给它找个下家，但是它脾气太冷淡了，从来不喵喵喵地撒娇，攻击性又强，除了我谁摸都抓。”  
“哎？我刚才摸它就没抓我呀……”  
签完领养协议，铃和舞试着在安全距离内让祐太郎和圭司接触。诊疗室地板上，橘猫伸长脖子竖起尾巴小心翼翼地绕着笼子里的黑猫转圈，刚准备靠近嗅嗅，圭司完好的两只前爪就拍得笼壁铁丝哗啦啦响，吓得祐太郎直往主人脚边蹭。  
“果然……舞医生，还是把它们分在两个房间里养吧？”  
“我觉得没那个必要。圭司刚刚虽然拍了笼子，但是它的尾巴和眼睛一直很放松。以我的经验，这算它对同类相当友好的态度了。先和祐太郎放在一个大房间里试着养养看吧，至少三天不要让它们直接接触哦。”  
备受祐太郎和其他小动物喜爱的夏辉第一次在圭司身上吃到了闭门羹。用什么玩具逗都静默地不给反应，撸毛超过三下必定被哈，新婚的丈夫很是伤心。  
“为什么啊？你逗圭司它虽然不玩但是它随便给你摸……”  
“嘿嘿，谁知道呢？对吧圭司！”  
“不过这孩子的眼睛真是漂亮。不知道能不能和祐太郎相处好。”  
“我觉得没问题。祐太郎平时太闹腾，它们俩大概能中和一下。”  
“是吗？”  
“小夏，我们来打个赌吧！”  
“什么赌？”  
“连休结束之前祐太郎和圭司能不能睡到一个窝里。”  
“不可能吧，只有十天哦？”  
“我认为可以。这样吧，我们每天为它们做一点小小的努力，然后轮换着写观察日记好不好？”  
“真不愧是我太太。赌什么呢？”  
“输了的人洗一个月碗。”  
“成交。”

12月25日  
今天是圣诞节。平安夜接圭司回的家，算是给小夏的圣诞惊喜。在坂上诊所第一眼看见这孩子亮晶晶的眼睛的时候我就爱上他了，尽管他是只三脚猫。听舞医生说圭司以前除了她谁都不亲近，但是我摸他的时候他一点都不反抗，我想这大概就是命运吧。祐太郎也是我以前从收容所领养的小猫，当时他还是刚被母亲抛弃的小奶猫，养大他可是费了我不少功夫，但是他现在一点都不喜欢我！圭司年龄好像比祐太郎大一岁左右，不过比祐太郎安静太多了，连叫都不叫。祐太郎今天绕着圭司的笼子瞎转了一天，一共隔着铁丝被扑了27次，被哈了30次，但好像没有第一次见面这么害怕圭司了。  
希望这两个命运相似的孩子能成为彼此的依靠。

12月26日  
我是夏辉。  
今天的祐太郎还是每过一会儿就去招惹圭司，连我都不理了（哭  
我让铃把圭司笼子里的猫砂铲出来一点放到了祐太郎的盆里，祐太郎如厕的时候看起来有点小困扰（笑  
那表情真可爱（心动  
圭司今天攻击祐太郎的次数少了很多，应该是习惯了气味吧。  
十天还是有些少。  
不过照这样下去，十天后圭司的笼子可以撤掉了。

12月27日  
今天是圭司来到家里的第三天。应该是不爱运动吧，圭司吃得比祐太郎少一半还多。都说橘猫贪吃又胖，祐太郎也贪吃不错，可他闹腾得从来都没攒下来肉过。今天大概是新鲜劲儿过了，他不怎么主动去招惹圭司了，不过也不像原来这么闹腾了。他玩一会儿就去笼子旁边看看。圭司哈他的次数也少了，从昨天开始冲突就少了很多。今天圭司连爪子都没露出来。如果可以的话我想后天把圭司从笼子里放出来试试。  
我觉得我会赢。

12月28日  
我是夏辉。  
今天亲手给祐太郎和圭司做了猫饭，两个人（？）都吃得很香（开心  
我发现圭司可能是不喜欢被当成宠物一样逗着玩。  
上午我在客厅放悬疑片，一转脸发现圭司隔着笼子盯着屏幕看得津津有味（惊  
铃说肯定是我的错觉，猫怎么能看懂电影呢？  
可圭司给我的感觉好像他能看懂。  
今天祐太郎躺在笼子旁边睡觉打滚，圭司没哈他也没理他。

12月29日  
今天是圭司来到家里的第五天。早上给两个孩子喂过饭，我觉得差不多了，就把圭司笼子的门打开，没想到那孩子根本就不出来。祐太郎因为好奇往里面钻，被圭司一顿打给凶了出来，吓得我赶紧再把门关上。我其实是希望圭司能多多出来做一些运动的，不然真浪费了他这么好看的尾巴。他除了眼睛最漂亮的就是尾巴了。真希望能看见圭司的尾巴在院子里竖起来呀。祐太郎今天被吓得不轻，后来都没敢再往笼子那边去。  
难道我要输了吗？我不能接受！

12月30日  
我是夏辉。  
从昨天的“大事件”来看，这局我赢定了（拍手  
然而，  
没想到战局能有转机！  
今天我趁铃出门开了圭司的笼子，没想到……  
圭司！竟然！出来了！  
后来还跳到沙发上和我一起看电视（感动  
最重要的！  
我今天摸他超过了三下！  
竟然没凶我！  
就这点来说还是非常开心的（星星眼  
但是之后……  
祐太郎爬到我腿上求摸，我摸了他一会儿，他竟然！  
竟然越过我！去舔！圭司！的！毛！  
圭司没反抗（？），被舔了两下就很嫌弃地跳到柜子上继续看电视……  
祐太郎也没追过去。  
我不明白是怎么回事。  
破裂的关系真能修复这么快吗？  
不要啊（哭

12月31日  
今天是圭司来到家里的第七天，也是今年的最后一天。今年于公于私都发生了很多事情，不过最高兴的还是能带着祐太郎和小夏一起开始新的生活，而且又添了一名新的家庭成员。昨天打扫的时候我们抓着祐太郎和圭司一起拍了好多新照片，今天小夏刚从地下室里拿出来洗好的成品。我把祐太郎和圭司用彩带系在一起的那张合照挑出来贴在今天刚买回家的大号猫窝上，希望他们两个能喜欢。今天祐太郎跑进笼子里贴着圭司打盹，圭司只是悄悄走了出去，没打也没闹。我发现这孩子真的很聪明，竟然帮我从门口叼传单，打扫的时候还会提前主动避开，比祐太郎不知道强到哪里去了。要是他能再多动动，朝我撒撒娇该多好。不过这种事也急不来。  
明天初诣，去见见爸爸妈妈吧。希望新的一年里大家都能幸福。

1月1日  
新年快乐，我是夏辉。  
祐太郎和圭司关系突然拉近的未解之谜终于有了答案。  
似乎是附近一只野猫里的猫老大前天跑到后院来和同伴打架波及了祐太郎，  
然后圭司帮他打了回去。  
这是我在调整后院的摄像头的时候发现的。  
也就是说，  
如果我那天没打开笼门，祐太郎就要挨揍了。  
干得漂亮啊我（喂  
只希望你们不要太快睡到一起，  
因为我真的不想洗一个月的碗（泣

1月2日  
今天是圭司来到家里的第九天。昨天初诣后带妈妈来了新家，她说也很喜欢圭司漂亮的眼睛。有一件事我必须得记下来，舞医生叮嘱过我不要再给祐太郎喂人吃的东西，但这小子现在居然学会了从我手里抢！刚撕开的一整袋薯片啊！抢完就跑去和圭司分吃了！看样子我得把吃的都锁起来，猫罐头和猫零食也是。圭司这么聪明的脑子加上祐太郎的行动力，放在外面绝对不安全。我明显感觉到圭司带得祐太郎规矩了很多，虽然他好像也教了祐太郎不少对主人蹬鼻子上脸的技巧。  
不过，看到他们俩相处得越来越好，身为妈妈非常开心。小夏要洗碗啦，耶！

1月3日  
我是夏辉。  
这个赌是我输了。  
今天早上到客厅，  
铃新买的大猫窝里，  
祐太郎和圭司头挨着头睡在一起，  
睡得太香我都不好意思去打扰（苦笑  
某种程度上来说也是一种奇迹吧。  
所以我赶紧架起相机拍了一张照片！  
拍得非常漂亮（快夸我  
铃一定会喜欢。  
通知更新地址的明信片就用这张做吧。  
只是，  
我真的很讨厌洗碗！  
我要买洗碗机！

-FIN-


	6. 【圭祐】Fuck Me If You Can

“三比二，你输了。”  
正对面，坂上圭司那不同往常的灼热视线盘剥着他，从头顶到脚跟，盯得真柴祐太郎面红耳赤。他局促地在沙发上抱成一团，拿来手边的冰镇柠檬汁假装喝水。  
“喂，说话要算话，你输了。”  
圭司不满地拍打轮圈，前倾的身体和粗哑的嗓门伴着一股酒气。祐太郎发现圭司喝醉了并不脸红，不过这不重要，重要的是眼下怎么巧妙地蒙混过关——他实在不想因为输将棋这种小事在平安夜当着上司的面裸身大跳艳舞。  
“不不，你等等，”祐太郎避着凝视挪到沙发另一头，“圭，你该玩够了吧？猫我也装了滚也打过了，还舔了好几下你的手，同为男人我也是有自尊的！”  
“你的自尊在节日面前不值一提。快跳，不然现在就开了你。”  
“圭，说真的，你明天能记得今天晚上做过的事吗？”  
“我记不得，有东西帮我记着。”圭司掏出藏在衬衫口袋里的小塑料盒，“你刚才的丑态我全都录下来了。”  
“不要！”  
惊呼一声，祐太郎飞快地从沙发上弹起来，伸长胳膊去抢圭司手里的内存卡。可惜他喝得更多，步伐歪歪扭扭没个准头，和圭司只是拉扯了几下就整个人跌坐在轮椅边上。  
“真过分……”早知道就不答应舞姐来陪这个落单的上司过圣诞，酒品很差还一直欺负人。祐太郎委屈地哭了。  
“这点小事就哭了吗？”  
“对你来说可能是小事，对我来说不是！你这是欺负人，职权骚扰！”  
“职权骚扰……吗？”圭司若有所思地眯起眼，“这和你输了有什么关系？”  
“你，”祐太郎又气又恼地转了个圈，“你不能这样！”  
“这样是怎样？”圭司低头对上祐太郎气鼓鼓且熟透的脸，“职权骚扰？还是……”  
后颈被抓住拎起来，祐太郎还没弄清是怎么回事，上司湿滑的舌头已经挤进他口腔，贴着他的牙龈执拗地舔舐。圭司的另一只手摸下去捞起他的皮带，没多会儿，祐太郎就像骑马一样跨坐在圭司腿间，同时尴尬地发现两人下身都因为短暂的热吻而微微勃起。  
“圭。你……知道你在做什么吗？”  
不敢看圭司的脸，祐太郎低头用双手死死捏住皮带扣。理论上来说，他该马上逃出地下室，顺便考虑控告上司醉酒性骚扰的事，然而他已经渴望这种难以言说的关系太久，从走进这宽大地下室的第一天起，每隔几晚就会在咸湿的梦中哭喊着高潮。  
“知道，”圭司说着撩高祐太郎宽松的线衫，“干你。”  
乳头被含住吮吸，祐太郎松开捏皮带扣的手主动脱起两人的衣服。这机会大概不会再有了，他殷切地催促圭司挪上沙发。室内暖气很足，下班时间已过，地下室大门紧闭，唯一美中不足是明早醒来两人可能会选择忘了一切。  
祐太郎仰卧在沙发上，被举止蛮横的圭司按着胳膊湿漉漉地舔到七荤八素。他并起双腿，抬腰和圭司紧实的腹肌贴在一起，两人粗硬的体毛戳得他鼠蹊发痒，圭司那比他涨得还大的性器在他肚脐下面来回磨蹭，挠得他不能自持，比梦里糟糕几倍的声音就这么冲出他嗓门。  
“啊，啊，圭，耳朵……耳朵不行，嗯……别吸脖子……”  
“你好烦，”圭司抬头喘着粗气瞪他，“把手举起来。”  
他听话地高高把手举过头顶。圭司捡起刚才褪下的皮带缠住他手腕，牢牢扣到沙发短小却坚固的木扶手上。  
“用腿夹着我。”  
祐太郎用脚兜回圭司耷拉在沙发边沿的下半身，上司执拗的热吻又带着酒气朝他压来。他熟络地去缠圭司的舌头，双人份的唾液湿嗒嗒溢出嘴角挂到脸上，他从里面尝出一股半小时前吃过的沙拉的味道。  
嘴唇分开的瞬间祐太郎难耐地扭起腰，圭司抓着他摸来角柜上用剩的半瓶橄榄油，拔掉瓶塞倒出一些在他已经黏糊挺立的茎身，故意用指肚一点点揉搓着马眼往下铺开，捏够过阴囊再缓缓戳进后穴。  
“好凉、啊……啊，圭，啊，那里、啊——”  
被圭司蘸满橄榄油的手接连玩弄前后两处，双臂失去自由的祐太郎除了塌着下半身放声呻吟别无他法。越来越听不得空气中无限接近下流的叫喊，圭司提前长驱直入，一时间耳边便只剩下吃痛的干嚎。  
“啊、疼！圭，好疼！”  
“要我再把你上面这张嘴也堵上吗，小混蛋？”  
“不行……不，不是，哎？”  
祐太郎看向鼻尖上方这对清亮的眼睛，终于发觉圭司醉意早就消失大半。迟来的羞耻感臊得他全身滚烫，他扭脸想逃，又马上明白这想法徒劳且蠢，只好抬头靠近面前燥热的呼吸。  
“想要什么？”圭司问他。  
“吻。还有……轻一点，”他啄着圭司柔软的唇说，“干我。”

-FIN-


	7. 【祐圭】越界（2/3）

后穴传来的阵阵快感撞得坂上圭司头皮发麻。他松开撑着床头的一只手，滑去小腹用力抚慰自己那不断渗出前液的性器。明白他就要高潮的真柴祐太郎把他大腿掰得更开，用方便戳弄的角度整根插进，再一点点下压着肠壁收回。表面带许多螺纹和不规则凸起的肛交套磨人地刮擦神经，圭司张大嘴仰起头，含混的呻吟很快变成嘶吼，祐太郎的十根手指就这么抓上来捏住他厚实的胸，嘴唇也急不可耐地配合着舌头嘬上他后背。  
高潮时两人叫声黏腻地重叠在一起。释放过后，祐太郎抱着他的跨倒进皱成一团的床单。待心跳彻底平复，两人互相爱抚着滚到床尾用侧位又做了一次。之后圭司听见穿衣服的悉窣声，属于大男孩的轻快步伐渐渐走远，接着卧室门被悄悄关上。摘下箍在头上的眼罩，圭司等眼球彻底适应了光感才睁开。夕阳西斜，天窗落进的几缕橘红照出满床狼藉，他从抽屉扯出套干净的睡衣，带着些许歉疚挪上轮椅整理这一切。  
和祐太郎的关系发生变化是在今年春天，那是个对三月来说稍显闷热的周二清晨。和往常一样，圭司趁道路行人稀少进行着每天一小时左右的晨练。当他匀速抵达距离商圈最远的那个河畔公园，斜前方的弯道镜中映出了一名行迹可疑的中年男子。那人身材矮小偏瘦，穿着件破旧的灰色连帽衫和迷彩吊裆裤，腰间栓着个黑色腰包，两手正深深插进裤兜猥琐地套弄着什么。对其感到不齿和恶心，圭司打算尽快拉开距离回去，却在转弯时迎面蹭来一辆电动摩托车，躲闪不及的他险些摔下轮椅；又几乎是同时，弯道镜中的中年男人一路狂奔到他身后，趁他受惊分神在他肩头用注射笔猛推下一针药剂，而后逃之夭夭。整个过程只短短十多秒。  
圭司毫不犹豫掏出手机准备报警。刚输完解锁码，他突然就开始激烈地耳鸣，呼吸和心跳急剧加速，全身肌肉也跟着麻痹一般使不上力气。他抬头环视四周，发现刚刚袭击自己的中年男人和摩托骑手一直躲在暗处默默观望，那颇有余裕的姿态仿佛拿定他这头猎物已经无处可逃。  
“畜牲……”  
四下再没别人，片警的脚踏车可能还没转起来的轮椅快。犹豫着要不要使出非法的杀手锏，恍惚间他蓦然想起那家伙的住处只和这里隔了一条街。  
“你在哪？”  
“在家，正准备出门。这么快就来新委托了吗？”  
“我被人用针管下迷药了，现在制服不了人，你赶紧过来。袭击我的两个男的正躲在附近等我晕过去，他们恐怕是……想找个方便控制的人当玩具。”  
给祐太郎描述完具体位置，圭司用尽剩余的力气转移到带些遮挡的绿化带。从未如此窘迫到害怕孤身一人，他捂住嘴努力咽下想要呕吐的冲动。  
“圭！”  
两分二十九秒，救世主气喘吁吁地来了。穿着一身介于乞丐和超模之间的衣服，手里还攥着闪闪发亮的一根金属棒球棍。见同伴一脸铁青瞪向不远处鬼鬼祟祟的两人，圭司绷紧仅存的理智劝说祐太郎先别乱来。  
“我撑不到回事务所了，也来不及去找警察做笔录。我不可能放任那两个垃圾逍遥法外，能不能让我先去你家？”  
“我家？你得去医院吧？我家除了急救包什么都没有。”  
“我不想去医院。”  
“为什么？”  
“……我不想见医生。而且——”  
没等他说完，祐太郎就主动脱下披肩，折了两折盖住他下身撑鼓衣料的性征，并抬手在他发热的脸颊试探温度。这突如其来的触碰让全身都处于敏感状态的圭司结结实实地打了个激灵。  
“下作，太下作了……这种人去死好了。他们肯定不是第一次干这种事。”  
祐太郎拎起棒球棍指向落荒而逃的一人一车大喊：“你们等着进监狱吧！”  
“圭，我们走。”  
祐太郎在根津的住处是栋房龄五十年以上的老宅，玄关内还留着灰白的水泥地。弄不清是自己耳鸣到两眼发黑在先还是祐太郎把他背进卧室在先，总之当圭司恢复听力和视觉，人已经平躺在一床柔软的褥子上，身上盖着张线毯，房子的主人则一脸焦虑地倚在门框和谁通着电话。  
“……怎么可能做那种事？我是没办法才……遥那，你就再帮我问问医生嘛，拜托，真不是你想的那样……嗯，好，他醒了，我过会儿再打给你。”  
“圭，”大男孩放下手机跪到他身旁，“我在医院工作的朋友说，迷幻剂如果是口服的话还能催吐，注射的话就只能靠药物缓解了。不了解迷幻剂的具体成分她也拿不准该给你用什么药……我觉得，我们最好还是去趟医院。”  
记忆在这里开始变得模糊。但圭司大致有个和祐太郎争论医疗制度的印象，而且以他为开头，互相都说了很多戳彼此痛处的话，波及了最不该承担责任的一些事和人。一周后他终于明白，当天情绪失控的种种都是迷幻剂中掺杂的某类生物碱搞的鬼。  
“……既然你这么讨厌态度居高临下的医生，那我这个不入流的人来想办法解决好了。”  
祐太郎说着把线毯上掀到他肚脐的位置。瞬间反应过来的他想阻止同伴继续，可削减大半的体能根本无法支撑任何反抗动作。他只得别扭地蜷曲着上身，睁大眼看这双熟悉的手拉下他外裤，从湿滑的布料中解放贲张的性器，握住茎身来回揉搓。才五六下，他就腰一瘫泄了出来。  
“混蛋……你知道你在干什么吗？”  
“知道。我去拿湿纸巾。”  
同样的事最后一共重复了三次。起初，圭司还为自己的失态感到羞愤，交叠着小臂遮住整张脸，咬紧牙不愿漏出半个字。然而体内累积许久的燥热不断蚕食着他的意志，他越来越压抑不住口中那充满情色意味的呻吟，只好尽量把脸扭向看不见祐太郎的一边，手缩到线毯下面抠着被褥分散焦灼。  
“圭。没事，没事的……”  
第四次开始前，祐太郎空闲的手伸过来摩挲他汗湿的额头，动作温柔得像是在安慰一个久病不愈的孩子。应该就是那刻，祐太郎对他萌生了友情以上的想法。  
结束后，祐太郎帮他整理好衣服，独自拿起手机下楼去了客厅。隔天圭司得知，祐太郎当时是去联系了事发地辖区的警署，以目击者的角色帮他简单说明了情况。  
而那时自己又在想些什么呢？至少不用被医生和舞看见丢人的样子了——这是钻进圭司脑海的第一个念头。  
再次醒来已是正午十分。不顾祐太郎的强烈挽留，圭司坚持一人打车返回事务所，拖着还有些虚弱的身体把自己锁进地下室，面对三台显示器一直敲击键盘到傍晚。周五，四人迷奸团伙落网；周日，警方挖出一整条违禁药品产业链。媒体骚动、公众哗然，沸沸扬扬的状况持续了半个多月。然而这一切都没能穿透沉默传到两人之间。地下室内，生活依旧按照偶尔忙碌的节奏流动着，关于那天在一居室内发生的脱轨行为，他们都不约而同地选择了避而不谈。  
只那么一次，某天下班时祐太郎突然干巴巴地问：“圭，那个……你后来有去体检吗？”  
他头也没抬地答道：“我没事。你可以走了。”

转眼又是个周二清晨。由于前车之鉴，他稍微改动了工作日的活动范围，从狭窄的通学路登上坡道，错开河畔公园，顺一条商店街抵达闹中取静的稻荷神社。四月中旬天气回暖，室外多了不少漫步赏花的行人，其中不乏一张张为升学和求职祈愿的青涩脸孔。远远注视着几名白领在结绳处系完纸签，圭司叹了口气调转方向去往祐太郎家。  
他多花了七八分钟才找到记忆中那栋老宅。不知为何，大门只是拉上没有反锁。他象征性地敲了几下再推开，一眼便看见三和土上加了一层角度平缓的斜坡，宽度和材质都刚好够他转着轮椅登上室内。  
客厅里没人，空荡的厨房飘来阵阵炖菜的甜香。他靠近斜对面水声四溅的拐角，浴室门沾满雾气的毛玻璃那边，祐太郎纤瘦的胴体在白色柔光中折成一道剪影，应该是脑袋的部分低垂着，松垮的肩背和腰一并弓起来对着出口，一条胳膊往斜后方搭高了贴着墙砖。  
“真柴……”  
不同于淋浴的某种动静让他立刻住了嘴。水声很响，可半米左右的距离还是出卖了一切。剪影那苍白的腰臀正配合着另一条不安分的胳膊前后蠕动。他看见刚才贴在墙砖的手发泄似的往更高处一拍，垮掉的肩背便立刻跟着绷直，顶端一张一合的下巴迎着光源送出咬字清晰的吼叫。  
“啊，圭、啊，圭……”  
那家伙在喊着他的名字自慰。条件反射地向后转起轮圈，圭司用力过猛以致撞翻了放日用品的塑料架，一堆杂物就这么噼里啪啦地滚了小半个客厅。  
“谁？”水声戛然而止，“谁在外面？遥那？小玉？谁？”  
“是我，”他不情愿地承认，“洗衣机上的架子被我弄翻了。抱歉。”  
“……圭？”  
“玄关门没锁。我今天，顺便路过这。”  
“哦。就、就你一个人？”  
“嗯。就我一个。你有客人在？”  
“不，不。没有。遥那晚饭的时候才来。”  
“是吗。”  
“我和她只是普通朋友。啊……不是，没什么。那个，你能等我几分钟吗？”  
当祐太郎终于顶着湿漉漉的头发和一身香皂味走出浴室，他也差不多把塑料架恢复成了摆满东西的样子。  
“圭，”穿上家居服的大男孩红着脸踱到他跟前，“你还没吃早饭吧？”  
老宅的客厅是和式，两人只得挤在料理台分食一小锅炖菜和几片现烤的全麦面包。他们无言地吃了大半餐，直到祐太郎关上炉火，先给他递来一杯冒着热气的红茶。  
“其实，我一直都想跟你道歉。那天，就那种情况，我不该擅自为你做决定。给你造成了不小的困扰，对不起。”  
“……那天的事就不要再提了。”  
“可是你刚才都听见了吧？我在浴室里喊着你的名字做那种事。”  
“玄关的斜坡、嗯，是你弄的？”  
“是的。”  
“宽度你什么时候量过吗？”  
“没有。看事务所的地砖就能知道个大概了。那个……圭，”祐太郎低头握紧手里的空茶杯，语调逐渐变得卑微怯懦起来，“那天之后，不知道为什么我就一直想，也许什么时候能再带你回家，在我们两个情绪都正常的时候，做一些不那么没办法的事。比如，接吻……以前，我从来没往这方面考虑过，但是我现在觉得，只要不是反感的人，那种接触好像也不是不行。”  
“……”  
“我本来……我打算就这么烂在肚子里的。如果你今天没来，过段时间，我也许能做到和你一样无所谓。但是现在……我想我可能只是，我也许是，不对。不对。抱歉，我不该说这些，我不该说的。”  
“你可能只是什么？”他忍不住问了情绪跌进谷底的同伴。  
“我只是……我只是不想被你讨厌。如果被你讨厌，我们肯定连朋友都做不成了。出事的这段时间，你对谁都是一副反应过度的样子，可我除了会惹你生气，什么忙都帮不上。实话说，我很后悔。那天我该带你去医院的。因为……那已经不是两个人能解决的事了。”  
最后那句话几乎是从喉咙里挤出来的。圭司想到拿资料诘问自己时舞那失望的眼神，胞姐出于愤怒的耳光历经一天两夜依旧隐隐作痛。  
“那个迷奸团伙的公诉案，坂上法律事务所似乎也有人参与。舞前几天看了一些内部资料，猜出来犯人供认的未遂受害者里有一个是我，也顺便找出来了我做的那些‘小动作’。她问我是不是让你干了不该干的事。”  
“我只报了一次警……”  
“我知道，”他望向满眼惊恐的大男孩，“可能是我的表达方式有问题，她认为是我单方面性骚扰了你。不过她说的也没错，如果我那天能及时就医，后来你也不会做出那种事。而且，要不是你全速赶过来把我带离现场，我可能再也回不到事务所了。所以你不用道歉。”  
“可我——”  
“我也不可能讨厌你，更不会觉得你恶心。因为，”他小心翼翼斟酌着措辞，“因为这段时间，我也做过好几次和你一样的事，在自己的房间里，一个人。”  
“……诶，什么意思？”  
“就是字面上的意思。”  
空茶杯“咣啷”摔到地板上滚了三滚。  
“你给我等等，”祐太郎两手分别按住胃和心脏的位置，身体摇摇晃晃地往料理台上一靠，“不对，肯定有什么弄错了……怎么会有这种事？是迷幻剂的后遗症吗？”  
“那种东西一两天就代谢完了。我被舞带去医院检查过，你可以放心。”  
“怎么会有这种事……”大男孩见鬼似的喃喃瞪着他，“圭，你和我不一样，你比我聪明得多，教养又好，不会随便做蠢事。你绝对不会被一点小事绊住手脚。那方面的话，我以为你一直都很……”  
“清心寡欲？”他苦涩地笑了笑，“我不知道你对我这种人有什么偏见，但是事已至此，现在说再多也于事无补。你刚才放下顾忌对我讲了真心话，我也不想因为害怕丢脸对你撒谎。”  
听完他面色平静的陈述，祐太郎先是使劲抹了两把脸，再默默弯腰捡起空茶杯，转身和煮锅一并丢进水槽将开关拧到最大。  
“圭，”大男孩用脚尖轻轻踢着地板，“你今天不是‘顺便路过’吧？”  
“不是。”  
“为什么没提前联系我？”  
“这个……对不起。”  
“你来是因为舞姐生气了吗？”  
“不，不是。我只是觉得不能再这么下去了。如果你……”  
一切又发生得令人措手不及。双臂被分开死死摁在轮圈，祐太郎坚硬的牙撞得他嘴唇生疼。他本能地想张口喝止，却被乘机捉住舌头，不依不饶纠缠调戏个没完，顶进腿间的膝盖也贴着他耻骨尽其所能地反复磨蹭。几个回合下来，他彻底丧失了训斥对方的底气。  
“你硬了，”大男孩捧起他发热的脸仔细端详，“圭，你在抖。”  
“不……”  
“别怕。没事的，相信我。”  
关上厨房狭窄的隔扇，祐太郎俯身伏上他双膝，伸长脖子凑近他颤抖的嘴。一时不知该作何反应，圭司任由对方放慢了速度重新占领他口腔、爱抚他泛红的耳根，滑过喉结和锁骨，隔一层底衫舐咬他挺立的乳尖和绷紧的胸腹肌肉。当裤腰被摸索着扯松、抽痛的性器再次被拉出来用同一双手仔细套弄，他像是让毒虫蜇到了一般缩起上身，抓紧轮圈忍耐一波又一波的双份煎熬。  
“记住，今天是特别服务哦。”  
这么说着的祐太郎将他私处前端剥开，舔了舔整个含进嘴里。只敢在睡前短暂想象的画面令圭司很快忘了克制。一把捞起目光灼灼的大男孩，他拽住祐太郎宽松的衣领退回客厅，一路互相推搡着回到水汽散尽的浴室，栓上玻璃门完成了该被继续的一切。  
之后剩余的春天和大半个初夏，每周隔天清晨或是工作提早结束的傍晚，两人都心照不宣地躲进某个安静舒适的角落，卸下所有伪装尽情拥抱着彼此。有时在根津老屋，有时在他清冷的地下卧室，也因外勤一起出入过两回情人旅馆。仿佛找到了一项值得花费时间共同完成的任务，他们每次都毫无保留地互相折腾到精疲力尽，弄得事后谁也不愿再开口多说一句话。  
大约三周前，祐太郎第一次转动疲惫的脸面向浑身酸痛的他。  
“圭。差不多是时候了吧？”  
“有急事的话，你可以先回去……”  
“我不是这个意思。我是说，我们也差不多是时候出去约个会了吧？你看，你应该也感觉到了，我们这样在一起很和谐。”  
“……”  
“这两个月时间够长，让我考虑得很清楚。我想花更多时间了解你的事。”  
“你想说的就是这个？”  
“嗯。你要是愿意，我明天就想和你出去。”  
“明天不行。”  
“周末呢？现在是暑假，一两天往返的旅行好些地方都可以去。”  
“抱歉，这个季节我不想外出。”  
“那……电影院、游戏厅之类的室内活动怎么样？”  
“那些我都没兴趣。对不起。”

-TBC-


End file.
